criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitting The Hay
Hitting The Hay '''is the first case of Eurrera, as well as the first case of Eve's Meadow. Plot After meeting the other partner of the ELK-C, detective Faith Mathis, she decides to take the Player on a stroll in Eve's Meadow. After visiting the barn of the famous Smith's, they hear a scream from the barn. Running over, they see the famous farmer Ryan Smith, crushed by hay. An investigation begins. In the first chapter, they suspect three suspects for the murder: farmer Sean Caffrey, botanist Fleur Hodgkins, and PlantLife CEO Lilly Ametti. It is also discovered that the killer eats salad and uses sunscreen. At the end of the first chapter, why the Player and Faith were talking, they heard loud banging from a locked hay storage closet. In the second chapter, after getting weapons expert Jasper Coldwell to unlock the door, they find the victim's daughter, Clair Smith, falling out and gasping for air. Apparently, someone broke the doorknob when she was in there, causing her to be stuck there forever. Along with Clair, the team suspected delivery man Nathan Gutierrez for the murder, seeing him on the crime scene. It was also discovered that the killer listens to country music. At the end of the third chapter, they could hear a stampede charging at them. In the third chapter, after getting out of the way of the cattle, they see Sean Caffrey, apologizing. The cattle were angered somehow and he's just trying to round them up. After recovering from the stampede, they continue to investigate until discovering vital evidence to arrest Ryan's killer, Clair Smith. PlantLife CEO Lilly Ametti offered to buy the farm to expand it to protect the Eurrera Flower. While Clair knew that her dad is stingy about the farm, he, unexpectedly, sold it automatically. Angered and feeling a sense of betrayal, Clair killed her dad. Clair was sentenced to 20 years in prison. After the trial, farmer Sean Caffrey informs the department about the recruitment poster found in the barn. Asking local botanist Fleur Hodgkins about it, she is unaware and simply explains that it was presumably Lilly who put it up there. Finding Lilly, she explains that she is hiring others to remake the barn into a PlantLife base for plants. Also, Nathan finds a mysterious bomb, and no one knows who. Tracking the address, the team discovers it leads to a local museum, where a big meeting is being held. Summary '''Victim * Ryan Smith (found crushed by hay) Murder Weapon * Haystack Killer * Clair Smith Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats salad. *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect listens to country music. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats salad. *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect listens to country music. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats salad. *This suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats salad. *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect listens to country music. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats salad. *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect listens to coutnry music. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Killer's Profile *The killer eats salad. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer listens to country music. *The killer wears white. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Barn Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rope, Broken Flower Pot) (New Suspect: Sean Caffrey) * Speak to Sean about the crime scene. (Victim Identified: Ryan Smith) * Examine Rope. (Result: White Substance) * Examine Broken Flower Pot. (New Suspect: Fleur Hodgkins) * Talk to Fleur about the broken flower pot near the body. (New Crime Scene: Cattle Ranch) * Investigate Cattle Ranch. (Clues: Branding Iron) * Examine Branding Iron. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Lilly Ametti) * Speak to Lilly about branding the victim's cows. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats salad.) * Analyze White Substance. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer uses sunscreen.) * Move on to a new chapter now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * See why Clair was in the storage closet. (Result: Clair eats salad.) (New Crime Scene: Hay Storage) * Investigate Hay Storage. (Clues: Delivery Receipt, Burning Flower) * Examine Delivery Receipt. (New Suspect: Nathan Gutierrez) * Talk to Nathan about delivering hay. (Result: Nathan uses sunscreen.) * Examine Burning Flower. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fleur's Fingerprints) * Ask Fleur about the burning flower. (Result: Fleur eats salad.) (New Crime Scene: Chess Table) * Investigate Chess Table. (Clues: Faded Present, Cassette Tape, Shattered Picture) * Examine Faded Present. (Result: Sean's Troll) * Ask Sean about trying to blackmail the victim. (Result: Sean eats salad and uses sunscreen.) * Examine Shattered Picture. (Result: Lilly's Deal) * Talk to Lilly about buying the Smith farm. (Result: Lilly eats salad and uses sunscreen.) * Analyze Cassette Tape. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer listens to country music.) * Move on to a new chapter now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Ask Sean why the cows charged at them. (Result: Sean listens to country music.) (New Crime Scene: Cows) * Investigate Cows. (Clues: Bloody Scythe, Door Knob, Faded Clipboard) * Examine Bloody Scythe. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Result: Fleur's Blood) * Question Fleur about her blood on the scythe. (Result: Fleur uses sunscreen and listens to country music.) * Examine Door Konb. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Clair's Fingerprints) * Talk to Clair about locking herself in. (Result: Clair uses sunscreen and listens to country music.) * Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Nathan's Plea) * Ask Nathan about pleading to keep his job. (Result: Nathan eats salad and listens to country music.) * Investigate Water Trough. (Prerequisite: All Tasks Completed) (Clues: Winch Lever, Sunblock) * Examine Winch Lever. (Result: Bloody Fiber) * Examine Sunblock. (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Bloody Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears white.) * Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is female.) * Move on to 'The Blooming Era' (1/6). The Blooming Era (1/6) * Talk to Sean about the mysterious poster. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Hay Storage. (Clues: Faded Poster) * Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Enhanced Recruitment Poster) * Ask Fleur about PlantLife’s recruitment. * Investigate Barn Entrance. (Clues: Blueprints) * Examine Blueprints. (Result: Lilly’s Signature) * Ask Lilly about the remaking of the barn. (Reward: x Flower Pin) * Question Nathan about the mysterious package. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Cattle Ranch. (Clues: Open Fertilizer) * Examine Open Fertilizer. (Result: Bomb) * Analyze Bomb. (3:00:00) * Move on to case 2 now!